


The Perfect Fit

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, Costumes, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick challenges Damian to a Robin-costume wearing bet, only for Jason to join in.





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Losing a Bet

Damian frowned as hard as he could without breaking his face.

Dick just smiled at him. “C’mon, Damian, it’s not that bad.”

Damian glared at him and adjusted the shorts. “The cape is too short.”

“I needed it short to be able to flip in,” Dick said.

Jason walked into the room, munching on a bowl of chips. He took one look at Damian in the original Robin suit and choked. “What the hell?”

Dick grinned. “This is a bet.”

“For what?”

“Damian thinks he looks best in the Robin costume, so I made him put it on.”

Damian scowled at them both.

“I looked the best in it, so I win,” Dick said.

“Excuse you, I looked great in that costume,” Jason said, offering the bowl to Dick, who happily took a chip.

“You can’t beat the original, though,” Dick said.

“Wanna bet?”

Dick looked Jason square in the eye. “Yeah? You’re on, buster.”

Dick and Jason disappeared down to the Cave, followed by Damian, who desperately wanted to change. His legs were cold and he felt ridiculous.

By the time Damian got down, Dick was halfway into his old costume, while Jason was getting undressed. Dick finished pulling on his pixie boots and stood up.

“Tada!” He slowly turned around. “What do you think?”

“I think you outgrew those eight years ago,” Jason said, pulling on another costume. The torso barely fit his broad chest and the shorts wouldn’t go all the way over his hips.

“Jason, just admit it. It looks better on me,” Dick said. “Besides, you’re about to become indecent.”

Jason tugged at the shorts. Well, maybe if I hadn’t outgrown my leotard, this wouldn’t be a problem. You and your stupid shorts.”

“Shorts are freeing,” Dick said, doing a handstand and spreading his legs into aerial splits. “You’ve just got to let go of your inhibitions.”

“If I tried that, I’d be arrested for public lewdness,” Jason said. “Besides, Dick, there are children present.”

Dick just laughed and righted himself. “I wear it best. Admit it.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Jason said.

Damian glowered at the both of them. This was some kind of game to them, but it was just embarrassing to him. They were both, clearly, out of their minds.

Bruce came down into the Cave, reading a newspaper. “Good evening Dick. Jason. Damian.”

“Hi, B,” Dick said. “Notice anything?”

He looked up from his paper. Bruce blinked, once, twice, three times. “What are you doing?”

“Damian bet me that he looked best in the Robin costume, so I made him try it on. Then Jason said *he* looked the best in it and, since that’s obviously not true, we came down here to try them and see.”

Bruce stared at the three of them. “Tim was not in on this?”

“Uh, no. He wasn’t home,” Dick said. “So, Bruce. Who wears it best?”

Bruce remained stone faced. “I...I guess you do, Dick.”

“Yes!” Dick exclaimed, jumping up and down—something Bruce couldn’t take his eyes off of.

Jason groaned. “Oh, come on! That’s playing favorites!”

“As long as it means I can get out of this ridiculous thing, I am fine with losing,” Damian said, marching over to the changing area.

Jason swore under his breath and followed Damian, grabbing up his clothes on the way over.

Dick, meanwhile, was still doing his celebratory dance. Bruce walked up to him.

“Dick?”

He paused. “Yeah, B?”

“Take that off.”

“Right here, or…?” Dick asked, a teasing glint in his eye.

“Just...go. Change.”

Dick grinned and kissed Bruce’s cheek. “Yes, Bruce.”

Bruce watched him go, sure the wiggle in his step was for effect. Finally, Dick was out of sight and Bruce went to the computer. It was going to take several minutes and a cold shower to get that image out of his head.


End file.
